gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Speed: Untitled (Car List)
Note: this is assumed that the game has no licensing limits! Street Class Tier 1 Drift Class Offroad Class Tier 1 Evader Class Tech Class Bruiser Class Tier 1 Drag Class Stunt Class Rally Class Race Class ------------------------------- All cars to be considered: : Lexus IS-300 : Lancia Delta HF Integrale : -Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro : -Volkswagen Golf MKI : -Mazda RX-7 FD : -Mazda Miata NA : -Nissan 180SX S13 : -Nissan 240SX : -Dodge Dart GT : -BMW 125i Coupe : -BMW M3 E36 : -Nissan S30 240Z : -Chevrolet Bel Air : -Aston Martin DB5 : -Infiniti G35 : -BMW Z4 : -Mitsubishi Eclipse : -Nissan Silvia S15 : -BMW M3 Evolution II E30 Tier 2 : -Lexus RC-F : -Mitsubishi 3000 GT : -Nissan 370Z : -Audi RS3 Sportback : -Audi TTS Coupe : -Audi S6 : -Porsche 911 Carrera S (993) : -Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X : -Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric Drive : -Toyota Supra : -NIssan Skyline GT-R R32 : -Alfa Romeo 4C : -Dodge Charger SRT8 : -Chevrolet Camaro GS : -Dodge Charger R/T 1969 : -Dodge Charger Daytona 1970 : -Dodge Charger Daytona 2017 : -Plymouth Cuda 426 Hemi 1971 : -Pontiac GTO Judge 1969 : -Mercedes-Benz A250 Sport : -Porsche 718 Boxster (982) : -Porsche Cayman (981) : -Porsche Cayman GT4 : -Porsche 718 Boxster (982) : -Dodge Challenger SRT8 : -Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series : -Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG W204 : -Lotus Elise : -Lotus Exige : -Lotus Evora : -Ferrari 512TR : -BMW Z8 : -BMW M5 E39 : -Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R : -Shelby Cobra 427 : -Ford Model 18 : -Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 : -Lamborghini Miura 2006 : -Lamborghini Countach : -Lamborghini Urus Tier 3 : -Citroën Survolt : -Ford Mustang GT 2015 : -Mercedes-Benz C63 S Coupe W205 : -Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) : -Cadillac CTS-V : -Audi R8 V10 Plus : -BMW M4 F82 : : -Holden Monaro : -BMW M5 F90 : -BMW M6 E63 : -BMW M6 F13 : -Lexus LF-A : -Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 : -Nissan GT-R : -Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Spyder Performante : -Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Super Trofeo : -Lamborghini Diablo SV : -Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat : -Marussia B2 : -Ferrari F430 : -Ferrari 458 Italia : -Ferrari 458 Speciale : -Mercedes AMG GT : -Mercedes SLK 55 AMG : -Mosler MT900 : -Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 : -Lotus Exige 380 Cup : -Ariel Atom V8 : -BAC Mono : -Caterham 7 Superlight R500 : -Donkervoort D8 GTO : -Tramontana XTR : -Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 : -Aston Martin V12 Vantage : -Aston Martin DB11 : -Jaguar XE SV Project 8 : -Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione : -Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradale : -Porsche 911 GT3 RS : -Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 : -Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss : -Honda NSX : -BMW M5 2018 : -Ford Shelby GT500 : -TVR Sagaris : -TVR Cerbera Tier 4 : -Volkswagen W12 : -Ferrari F40 : -Ferrari F50 : -Nissan GT-R Nismo 2015 : -Ferrari 488 GTB : -McLaren MP4-12C : -McLaren 650S : -McLaren 570S : -McLaren 720S : -BMW M3 GTR : -Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR : -Ferrari F12berlinetta : -Ferrari F12tdf : -Pagani Zonda Cinque : -Pagani Zonda R : -Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 : -Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV : -Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 : -Lamborghini Reventon : -Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 : -Chevrolet Corvette C7 ZR1 : -Dodge Challenger SRT Demon 2018 : -Porsche Carrera GT : -Ford GT 2006 : -Ford GT 2017 : -SRT VIper GTS : -Dodge Viper ACR 2017 : -Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 : -Lamborghini Huracan LP 620-2 Super Trofeo : -Ferrari Enzo : -GTA Spano : -Lamborghini Sesto Elemento : -Noble M600 : -Jaguar XJR-15 : -Aston Martin One-77 : -Ferrari 599 GTO : -Acura NSX 2017 : -RUF CTR3 : -Saleen S5S Raptor Tier 5 : -Tesla Roadster 2020 : -Aston Martin Vulcan : -Aston Martin Valkyrie : -Aspark Owl : -Beck Kustoms F132 : -Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV : -Lamborghini Veneno : -Lamborghini Centenario : -Lamborghini Asterion : -Jaguar XJ-220 : -Jaguar C-X75 : -McLaren Senna : -McLaren F1 : -McLaren F1 LM : -McLaren P1 : -McLaren BP23 : -Ferrari LaFerrari : -Porsche 918 Spyder : -Pagani Huayra : -Pagani Huayra BC : -Koenigsegg Regera : -Koenigsegg CCXR : -Bugatti Veyron Super Sport : -Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse : -Koenigsegg Agera R : -Koenigsegg Agera RS : -Koenigsegg One:1 : -Mercedes-AMG Project One : -Ferrari FXX : -Ferrari FXX-K : -Saleen S7 Twin Turbo : -SSC Tuatara : -Bugatti Chiron : -Hennessey Venom GT : -Hennessey Venom F5 : -Trion Nemesis RR : -Transtar Racing Dagger GT : -W Motors Lykan Hypersport : -W Motors Fenyr Supersport : -Devel Sixteen Prototype : -Mosler Land Shark Category:Need for Speed